1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an improved tow line utilized for attachment to a rocket motor in close proximity with the rocket nozzles.
2. Background of Invention
An important feature of the improved two line is to allow its use in the vicinity of high temperatures and impinging flame without weakening or destroying a portion of the low line. The process of coating in line with a flexible heat resistant material in the region of the line subject to the flame and heat permits the design of a line that is not impaired as to its flexibility or strength and is inexpensive to fabricate in large or small quantities.
Due to the need in recent years for lighter, simpler and more effective rocket motors for carrying lines or carrying a load at the end of a line, for example to extract crew members to a safe distance from a disabled aircraft, it has been necessary to provide a rocket motor apparatus with rear end rocket nozzles. Rockets having this type of structural configuration have been found to be more stable in flight and smaller and lighter in weight than rockets presently in use.
Prior art devices have used various techniques to attach the tow line as far away from the nozzles as physically possible. This has led to the development of rockets with nozzles attached to the head end of a rocket motor. Normally these rocket motors require additional stability in flight so they are usually spin stabilized by allowing or causing the rocket motor to rotate abouts its longitudinal axis during powered flight. The line attached to the rocket motor is prevented from twisting and corkscrewing by the use of a bearing mechanism or like device which inherently adds complex and relatively heavy structure to the rocket motor.
The present unique coated tow line overcomes the disadvantage of using a line in the vicinity of the rocket nozzles and permits the use of a small, simple, lightweight rocket motor in line carrying or aircrew escape system apparatus.